Re:Start
by KillerV
Summary: Natsuo Kanzaki is a girl who had once held the position of a notorious Girl Gang's leader in middle school. After an encounter on one fateful night, she had decided to start a new way of life. Beginning to leave her ways in the past, she sets out for a new high school life. However, such a task is easier said than done when her past actions come back to haunt her.
1. First Meeting

I don't own anything besides my OC

Warnings- Foul Language , Bullying

* * *

"Then I told the bitch, to eat shit like the pig she was"!

"Ahh, you're so cool Saya-chan"!

The rowdy girls laughed in the crowded Karaoke booth. Everyone seemed to be having a good time except, the shy girl squished between the girls. Her white uniform sticking out from the sea of dark red sailor uniforms that surrounded her. "It's funny right? Why aren't you laughing Hanami-san"? One of the girls questioned the shy girl. The once excited mood of the room took on a more dangerous feel. The girls looked at her with devilish smirks as she struggled to respond. A bead of sweat rolled down her temple as she fiddled with her tie nervously.

Hanami focused on her shaking hands, she knew that no matter what she said, the answer would be wrong. "I-I j-just think that calling people n-names isn't a j-joking matter." Hanami squeaked Another girl laughed at her response. "Damn, you Teiko girls are so naive..that's why you're so weak." Another girl flicked Hanami's forehead, causing her to flinch. Hanami rubbed her red forehead."Momoji-chan!Don't do that! I really want to beat her too but, we can't beat her up if Boss isn't here!"

The girl known as Saya whined. Hanami watched the girls go back and forth, as she waited, an plan for escape appeared in her mind. The other three girls in the room were preoccupied with selecting a food from the booth's menu. With shaky steps, she inched closer to the door before opening it to make a mad dash out of the tried to run blindly, but immediately hit something and fell back. Looking up from the ground she caught the gaze of the girl before her. A familiar face that she was not too happy to see.

As she met the girl's hollow, coal colored eyes, she felt a wave of fear flow through her. "A-ah." Hanami could only look up at the girl with wide eyes. Despite being much taller than her, Hinami felt that the girl's mere presence made her feel sounds in the room grew quiet. Hanami knew at this point, escape wasn't an option, now that the one responsible for her imminent doom was here.

"Natsuo-sama"!

"Princess"!

"K-Kanzaki-san.."

The girls had stopped fooling around and bowed to the girl who had entered. "I told you to keep an eye on her but, it seems you failed to complete this simple task." Her icy voice echoed throughout the girls shivered. "S-Sorry Princess! We thought that Saya-chan and Momoji-chan had an eye on her." Natsuo closed the door behind her and glanced down at the girl by her feet."Hanami, were you trying to leave so soon? You wanted to skip our meeting that badly"? Natsuo questioned with an edge in her voice.

Hanami gulped and waved her hands frantically. "I-It's not l-like that! K-Kanzaki-san!" Natsuo gave the girls a small glare. "Also, stop calling me princess, it's stupid." "Yes, prin-Natsuo sama." Some of the girls whined. Natsuo looked down at the girl by her feet.

"Hurry up and sit down." Hanami attempted to stand up with shaky legs, at a painstakingly slow rate. Natsuo clicked her tongue in annoyance. "You're slow, that should be taken care of."Within seconds, the other girls in the room pulled Hanami onto the booth's chairs, and restrained her. Natsuo sat across from the girls and spread out on the other side of the booth. Hanami struggled, but found it futile considering that she was outnumbered.

"Now then, it's time to give us some answers Hanami." She said in her steely voice. At this point in time Hanami was terrified, even if she felt fear around the other delinquent girls from Akamori, nothing compared to how she felt about Natsuo.

Natsuo Kanzaki was considered to be a leader of delinquents of the Akamori Girl's Private School. Being brought somewhere to meet Natsuo usually meant that something or that someone will be hurt greatly. Right now, Hanami was that someone who would be hurt greatly."It's come to my attention that you've been trying to push our business onto Teiko's student agenda. I'am aware that you retain the position of treasurer and hold a considerable amount of power but, using such power to save yourself is cowardly.I'm sure you're aware of what we do to cowards."

Natsuo's lips broke into a feral grin as she watched fear flood into Hanami's eyes."Its punishment time." Natsuo began to reach into her pockets. Hanami's eyes widened as she began to panic."I-I didn't do anything K-Kanzaki-san! I-I haven't mentioned anything about Akamori I promise!" Hanami whined as she was on the verge of pulled out her weathered brass knuckles and slipped them on with ease. "C'mon, ya' think I'd believe you? If I had though such things, you wouldn't be here Hanami. I don't want to waste time so, I'll have to make this quick." Natsuo teased in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Hanami paled, and felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Hanami struggled against the arms holding her back to the booth. Tears began to stream down her face. She had cursed herself for being so weak. The girls who held her back only gave mocking grins while she struggled. "Toki." Natsuo called as she stood up. The girl referred to as Toki made her way over to Natsuo and handed her a piece of paper. Natsuo read the paper and laughed. Her dark chuckle lacked all the warmth that should have been present.

She turned the paper around and flashed it to Hanami. Her eyes widened. "H-how did you g-get this?! That's the evidence I had Midorima-kun file for me!"Natsuo smirked. "Ah, so that's his name, infiltrating Teiko was easier than I thought it would be. It was easy to see your treachery and hatred for Akamori. To think that you'd try to collect evidence of things we've supposedly done. I'm hurt Hanami." She began to shred the document down to unrecognizable pieces. Hanami began to sob louder than before.

The Akamori girls merely laughed at her display of "Weakness". Natsuo walked over to Hanami and pulled her hair back so she could get a look at her face. Natsuo smiled before pulling her fist back to punch. With one last spurt of courage Hanami jerked her arm free and managed to plant her fist on Natsuo's reflexively, Natsuo punched Hanami's face with blinding speed. After the first punch, Hanami braced a harsher punch to the stomach. "Hmph,the face you're making reminds me of a fish. Gaping with the 'o' shape."

Natsuo laughed, before gracing Hanami with punch that incapacitated her. She was left with an angry purple bruise forming on her eye. Natsuo pulled back and felt her bloody nose. "I can't believe this bitch actually hit me. Toki, be sure to give her the special treatment". Toki nodded and pulled a black sharpie out of her bag and began writing a multitude of profanities and vulgar words upon Hanami's face. As Toki wrote, the other Akamori girls went digging through Hanami's pockets and began to shuffle through her wallet.

"Holy Shit! Princess, I told you Teiko girls were loaded! One of the girls said as they marveled at their victim's wallet. Toki hummed with satisfaction and snapped pictures, which were immediately sent to Natsuo. Toki smiled happily and flashed a victory sign."Blackmail complete." Natsuo's phone chimed, she looked over the message and gave Toki a look of acknowledgement.

Toki's face turned red as she gave her leader a sheepish smile. "I'm just doing what you'd like for me to do." The older girl gave her underclassmen a pat on the head, scowling when she had to get on her tip toes to do so. "H-How cute"! Momoji squealed, drawing the attention towards the two. Natsuo ceased her action immediately, staggering back in the process. At the suggestive looks the other girls were giving them, Natsuo decided it was time to leave. "I'm going home, clean up after yourselves. Use her money to take care of the bill and do whatever with the rest." She ordered.

"Seriously! We can keep this money"?

"Natsuo-sama's been really generous lately."

"You're the best Princess! With this we can get Yakuniku"!

"Princess, what about Hanami"?

Natsuo stopped at the door. "Leave her here, she has more than enough to pay for this room." Before exiting the booth. Natsuo walked down to the ground floor and paid the clerk. "As payment for the usual. You didn't see or hear anything." he confirmed as she slipped the old clerk the money. The clerk accepted the envelope with a gracious smile. "Of course, Kanzaki-sama, thank you for your patronage". With a curt nod, she signed out of the Karaoke room with their recorded time.

"Kanzaki-sama, if may address this.." The old clerk started with a voice filled with uncertainty. Natsuo looked up, pausing in the middle of forging Hanami's signature. "Hm"?"Are you feeling alright? You seem very tired." The clerk asked. Natsuo bit her lip. "Don't worry about it. I have my own things to deal with." The clerk furrowed her brow. " B-But Kanzaki-sama, you look like you're about to pass out."

"I said, I'm fucking fine"! She growled. Natsuo raised a hand and massaged her temple. The clerk looked down and the two descended into silence. She finished the signature and left the building without giving the worried clerk a second glance.

* * *

"I don't have to keep this up? I feel too tired now.."

* * *

Natsuo left the Karaoke place with soured mood. The words of the clerk echoed in her head. She marched through the rain, stepping irritably in the puddles when she started to get drenched.

She was annoyed how easy it was to see the inner distress she'd try to hide. With her high frustration, the world seemed hazy, people blurring into shapes and large blobs of color. She leaned against the alley wall for support, she felt a wave of fatigue wash over her. She placed a hand on her forehead and flinched at the high didn't worry about being assaulted in the alley despite, her bad condition.

Her nose throbbed as small droplets of blood trickled down slowly. She sighed and pinched her nose. She sat quietly, clearing her mind of fighting and Akamori. She realized that her world had suddenly turned grey. Natsuo Kanzaki was tired. She was tired of fighting and winning easily. It felt as if her existence was boiled down to the strength of her fists and the weak that she dominated.

Thoughts swirling in her head, she cursed at the sky with frustration. She sighed and stared at the dark sky above Tokyo, the neon lights giving off a bright contrast to the dark sky. Her phone chimed, she looked down at the phone, glaring when the rain began to distort the words on the screen.

Message 1 : Here is the blackmail of Hanami Furusawa View Image Attachment - Toki Shiina

Message 2 : I expect you home by six. If you fail to arrive accordingly, you will face consequences. - Father

Message 3: Please forgive me, I had no choice. Please let this go Kanzaki-san, I beg of you- Hanami Furusawa

Message 4 : You think you're real big for running your shitty gang? Just wait until I get my hands on you Kanzaki- XXX-29-23-4556

Message 5: CONGRATULATIONS! You have won a free trip to Hawaii! Click the link we sent you to see more! embedded link -

Natsuo felt someone coming up behind her."An assault right now?Dammit all"! She yelled while punching what she thought was a pervert. Her eyes widened in surprise when she spotted the a patch of baby blue hair invade her vision. "Oww." The boy mumbled in strange monotone. Natsuo realized that she had hit a person who was not an attacker and went to help them up. Upon helping him, the first thing she noticed was his Teiko Uniform.

The second thing she noticed was that he looked like he was about to fall unconscious. Natsuo realized that even if he wasn't unconscious her punch still affected the stoic boy. She felt a little bad since he looked weak as she only fights weaklings when necessary, it was like punching a child. It just felt too easy. With her arm under him, she helped him get to Maji Burger. After ordering a vanilla milkshake and some fries, the two sat down at a booth.

She waited for the boy to come to, his eyes focusing on the person in front of him. The blue haired boy looked happy as he drank his milkshake. "Thank you very much miss." He muttered before continuing to drink his shake. "Miss? Ah, It was rude of me to not introduce myself. I'm Kanzaki Natsuo, I attend Akamori Girls Junior High. I'm in my last year." She said tiredly.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, I go to Teiko Junior High and I'm also in my last year." He introduced in turn. Natsuo nodded. "It's nice to meet you Kuroko. Say, if you go to Teiko are you in any sports? In order to withstand my punches, your body would have to have a bit more endurance than normal.." At the mention of sports, the light that had filled Kuroko's eyes dimmed. "Yes, I'm in the Basketball club but, I'm thinking of quitting Basketball. After all, I took part in something terrible." He replied with hints of sadness.

Natsuo felt the need to help this boy, as he seems to be in a similar position. _But his hands aren't as dirty as mine_. "I see, that's pretty shi- unfortunate." She responded. "Are you in any sports Kanzaki-san? You're punch was really strong, my ears are still ringing." Kuroko asked. Natsuo's eyes seemed to look murkier, it was hard for Kuroko to gauge her emotions as he watched her process the question. "Well, I fight. Even if I did terrible things and hurt lots of people, fighting was still fun, but now, I realized that it means nothing to me." Natsuo mumbled while watching people pass by through the window.

She didn't know why she was telling him such things. It wasn't like her to fall down to what she called the "Path of Weakness" in front of others. _Perhaps it could be my fever?_ "It seems like you and I are in the same position, Kanzaki-san." Kuroko commented. "It seems to be the case, Kuroko. However, based on your voice, I can tell you still hold Basketball close to your heart." She said as she stared at the boy across from her. He stared back, and slowly nodded. They both were too perceptive for their own good and it was starting to affect them.

"Then, do you hold fighting close to your heart Kanzaki-san?", he asked. "It would be a lie to say no. Fighting is something that has been ingrained into me since I was small. It is something I both love and , I'm not sure if I can go back to enjoying it." Natsuo explained. "Don't give up Kanzaki-san. I believe that you can learn to enjoy fighting again." Kuroko said with determination. Natsuo was surprised by his determination and couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not joking Kanzaki-san." He reminded in a serious tone.

"Ahaha!I know, I know !It's been a long time since someone had encouraged to me to do what I like. It's real nice Kuroko! Also, wouldn't this apply to you? Considering we're in the same situation"? Natsuo laughed haughtily. "Ah, You're right Kanzaki-san." Kuroko nodded before drinking more of his shake. "Kuroko, Can you do me a favor? I know that you and I are complete strangers but, please hold onto this. I feel that ya' hold a fighter's spirit." She asked before putting one of her brass knuckles on the table.

Kuroko looked taken aback by the appearance of the at her strong gaze, he realized that this weapon held importance to Natsuo. "I would like for you to hold onto this until I regain a love and purpose for fighting. If you don't wish to take on this burden, I wouldn't blame you." She said with reluctance. "I will, Kanzaki-san. I don't have anything important to give you but, I'll try hard too. In order to regain my love for Basketball." He replied before taking the brass knuckle off the table. Natsuo felt her face flush. _This feels like an exchange of oaths. How strange._

Natsuo smiled at Kuroko, even if it was by chance, she was glad that she had met this person today. _Perhaps it was fate? No, thats foolish._ Natsuo's phone chimed. She looked at the message and scowled. _Damn._ "It's getting pretty late Kuroko, I think I'll have to head home soon." She sighed. Natsuo stretched before standing up taking on last glance at her brass knuckle.

She nodded, as if she were reaffirming something for herself. "I see, I should start heading home too."Kuroko muttered before grabbing his bag. "Oi, Kuroko? Ya' phone number." She demanded. Kuroko gave her a small smile. "Of course Kanzaki-san." Kuroko took out his cell phone and she took out her's. They exchanged numbers quickly and walked out of Maji Burger. "I guess this is where we part ways.

See you later, Kuroko." Natsuo said before turning away. Kuroko smiled slightly. "See you later Kanzaki-san." Kuroko was pleased that someone listened to his problems without using the stigma that followed Teiko or the Generation of Miracles. It was a new feeling. Natsuo was happy she had met him. It was nice to meet someone who didn't see her as Kanzaki IV or Akamori's Suke ban. It allowed her to be genuine and not on guard during simple interactions.

She looked at her phone contacts and smiled. "Kuroko Tetsuya? What an interesting boy. Perhaps today wasn't a waste.." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

This story begins during the last weeks of the Teiko arc but, I plan to stay mostly in to the Seirin arc.

Thank you for taking the chance to read my story. I hope to write more chapters in the future.

Feedback is also greatly appreciated


	2. No Dreams

"You have no heart, no dreams, or aspirations. How could someone like you beat me? It's too cruel."

* * *

"The Winner is Natsuo! Our fan favorite has prevailed once ag-"

Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead. The Blue and Red neon lights made her woozy, the crowd's screams made her ears ring. She looked down at her fallen opponent with disdain. The one spread upon the caged ring's floor was proud woman from another country, ready to earn money to establish her name as an underground fighter in Japan.

She had lost so easily, she was sure that her dreams were crushed. An adult fighter taken down by a middle school student? A notion so laughable and unrealistic, the spectators could only stare into the ring in awe. The winner, could only stare vacantly at her incapacitated opponent.

Natsuo was tired. She was tired of meaningless fighting, crushing the hopes and determination of others.

She wasn't sure she could quit, fighting calls to her. It doesn't draw her in with passion and attainable dreams. Perhaps, it was the gruesome battle or the despair she caused. Or did she not care about it at all?The clanking of the metal cage being open snapped her back to her senses.

Paramedics instantly entered the cage to tend towards the fallen woman. Natsuo merely stepped out of the cage coolly, as she knew interviewers and fans will bombard her with questions. A plethora of microphones surrounded Natsuo the moment her small body left the cage.

"Kanzaki, How do you feel about the match"?!

"What can you say about the opponent you faced tonight"?

"Kanzaki, Have you decided to aim for pro in the future"?

"Did you enjoy today's match? The viewers want your opinion of fights with older participants"!

"Will you be participating in the International Tourney"?

Other questions were soon garbled up by the voices of many others. Natsuo smiled bitterly, she wanted to leave. The smell of blood from the ring gave her a queasy feeling for reasons she did not know. 'How do I feel about the match? Her expression formed into a small frown.

The match was boring, there were so many expectations for the fighter everyone used root for. The woman was tall and towered over most opponents, her fist were described to be swift as a monkey's. She came from a small country in order live well from her fighting.

She was thought to be strong mentally and physically. In the face of the young girl before her, she was left in disarray. Natsuo was a short girl with a child like stature, although her aura implied that there is nothing childlike about her.

Her dark eyes were glazed over and had a murky, unnerving stare. She held the look a predator gives it's prey, knowing that she will triumph in the end. Her fist were strong and merciless, she was intent on taking down the woman twice her size.

She didn't have an aspiration, she didn't have a reason to fight like other contestants. The defeat feels soul crushing, losing to someone with unlimited potential. Losing to someone who just fights without reason, having your dreams destroyed by someone who gains nothing from doing such a thing. Natsuo was considered to be scary.

Scary in the way that other's feel a cool chill cascade down upon their backs when she was mentioned. In the ring, if someone were to make eye contact were her, they're usually fire often seen in the eye's of a fighter were replaced with a dead and cold gaze.

The lack of warmth an passion stuns even some of the most seasoned fighters Those who are lucky don't make eye contact, they know better than to do something so foolish. Fighting Natsuo Kanzaki was considered to be an unlucky thing. The chance of winning is small and destruction of a fighter's pride is likely.

Bets placed on her are often high, those who lose these bets grow to hate the losing opponent thus, creating a band of fans who reject them. when the fighter becomes rejected, their fame and will is eventually crushed under the merciless torment. She ruined all that dared to face her within that ring.

"I'm going quit fighting in the tourneys." Were the words that left her mouth.

The interviewers and the audience sat in stunned silence. They merely blinked before erupting into a chorus of confused screams. Natsuo began to make her way to the back exit. Her eyes looked forward, unwavering against chaotic crowd's actions.

As she managed to get back to the safety of the backrooms for the fighters, an attendant was already waiting for her. Other fighters in the room stared at her with mixed emotions, many were relieved and some showed signs of anger. Natsuo clicked her tongue before turning to the attendant.

"K-Kanzaki-sama, your father has requested me to send you up to the top floor." The attendant said shakily before leading her to the elevator. The attendant swiped the access card and waited for Natsuo to step in.

She stepped in the creaky elevator and waited for the barred doors to close. Natsuo chewed her lip irritably. She was never one to feel the dread that began to build within her. Her father is angry, she knew.

The way the attendant tried to cover up the slight hesitation in their voice clued her into that fact. With the stunt she pulled today, it was common sense to assume her father was angered. However, she won't back down from the challenge she had initiated. Natsuo balled her bruised fists as the elevator door opened. The first thing she saw was the dark eyes of her father.

Then it was his smile, a sharp toothy grin adorned his lips. Hideo Kanzaki towered over his daughter, gesturing for her to exit the elevator. She sighed before exiting. She sat down in his office, the room surrounded by glass at the top of the establishment. The nightlife of Tokyo lit the room, casting flickers of neon colors onto everything within.

The once admired scenery had become common and uninteresting to her as she had been here many times before. She trailed her eyes to the live feed on his desk, a rookie seemed to be giving their all in a one sided match. "Weak." She mumbled, resting her palm on her cheek.

The sound of the smooth glass door gliding against the carpet alerted her of someone entering the room. She kept her gaze on the screen, watching the rookie who refused to give into the beating.

Her father sat down in his chair across from her. He folded his hands on his desk, and smiled patiently. Her eyes shifted to the fox like face of her father. The shadow and light from the city made his face seem all the more intimidating. His gaze moved to the screen where, the rookie had ended the match with an unexpected victory.

"She's good, I wonder how long she'll last here. One day she could get as strong as you." Her father said. She could hear the edge in his voice, prompting her to respond. Natsuo knew better than to hesitate, showing her weakness was an instant defeat.

"No, she fights hesitantly, almost to the point of being forced to into a corner. That's not strength." She replied with equal edge. Her father's eyes shifted back to Natsuo, narrowing before he spoke,"You know that we're not up here to exchange pleasantries, that stunt you pulled was ridiculous. Explain yourself."

She looked at her father's furious gaze, taking comfort in the feelings being revealed in those dark orbs. She remembered why she suddenly felt so calm, she was doing the same thing she does in the was here to crush her father's dream.

She looked at him with cold eyes, the atmosphere in the room became frigid around the two."It wasn't a stunt, I'm not kidding around. As your daughter, I've done all I can for you and the Kanzaki Corporation and it's time for me to focus on myself. I'm going to quit fighting, it's not something you can change." She stated.

He sighed."If that was the case, you should have discussed the matter with me. I would love to change your role to heir of my company to the sole inheritor of the Kanzaki fighting style, but who would take a woman seriously in this business world? Whether you like it or not, you cannot stop fighting for me."

Natsuo balled her hands into fists, feeling rage begin to burn within her. How could she stand for such an injustice to happen due to her gender. After all of the painful years she had sacrificed to bruising her body during training. After all the sacrifices of a normal childhood to fighting, ruining her relations with friends and family. _How dare this man, how could he-!_

"Akito, that useless son, will inherit the company because he's got a pair of balls? He has the freedom to do what he likes despite adding nothin' of value to the Kanzaki name. I do more for you than any of tha' children, yet ya' want to control my freedom"? She growled through gritted teeth.

Hideo was surprised to say the least. He had never had issues with Natsuo in the past, she was the only child he considered to show promise to become a true Kanzaki. Perhaps his fault was in letting her be raised around her mother, with only small tidbits of input from his father. It had been a long time since he had seen strong emotions flicker through Natsuo's eyes, perhaps he hit a nerve?

Being the cautious man that he is, he had something up his sleeve that he hadn't intended to use unless the situation grew dire. "What matters now is that, you're attempting to betray me. I didn't want to use this so early,but if you leave ,your dear Akamori will be gone forever." He said with a sharp tone. Natsuo's eyes narrowed."Ya' wouldn't dare do sometin' like that."

Her father laughed. "Oh? You of all my children should know of my true nature. With all the power I have, crushing that puny school is nothing to me."Natsuo gritted her teeth."Ya' piece of shit! I'll shove ya' head up ya-"

Hideo waved her off. His face showed surprise before shifting back to a neutral one, 'Hmm, I feel like I'm talking to Maika again.I should have known that yakuza family would ruin you."Natsuo realized she let her anger seep through, and leaned into the chair."Mother's family's been better to me than ya' ever could. Don't talk shit, men like ya'r better when they're quiet."

"Yes Princess". He smirked mockingly. "Don't ya' ever-". She bit her tongue harshly. Natsuo realized how much fun her father was having with her rare burst of emotion. She grew silent. He raised an eyebrow at her, he silently waited for her to explode once more.

He tapped his fingers on the desk eagerly. The two sat in silence for what seemed to be forever. Hideo looked at his daughter expectantly. Natsuo had her eyes closed, as she took timed breaths. He could faintly make out what she had been wording silently. He had recognized the creed of Kanzaki fighters.

A sudden idea had popped into Hideo's mind. He grinned. "Ah, I have an idea. One that no matter the outcome, someone will benefit."Natsuo halted her chants, her gaze moving to her father. She frowned, her eyes scanning her father's face, not liking the shit eating grin spreading over his face.

"You have to participate in one more match. If you win, you can do as you like with your earnings and Akamori will be safe. I will not meddle in your life any further. If I win, You must fight for the company and rid yourself of Akamori completely. Then add ten percent more of your earnings to the company. Of course, there are other conditions for each outcome, but let u discuss that when it's all said and done."

Natsuo closed her eyes, weighing the pros and cons of her offer. It was obvious her father intended to win judging by his conditions . However, an offer to rid herself of this place wouldn't come back in some time. Natsuo stared into the expectant face of her father."In the case I do win, we can discuss that later.I'll participate in your wager."

Hideo smiled. " Excellent Natsuo. I knew even in the end, you'd entertain me."

* * *

"You're all weak, and the weak get crushed beneath me. If you want it to change, fight back."

* * *

She punched again, the brass knuckle connecting with her opponent's face. He fell to the ground with a low 'thud'. Natsuo looked down at the others she had beaten, all gathered near her feet. She sighed, knowing her battle wasn't done.

She punched at another incoming delinquent only to realize that a pair of hands wrapped around her waist."Shit"! She grumbled kicking her legs back."Not so strong now, bitch"! One of the girls growled before landing a punch on her face. Natsuo flung her fist back, managing to hit the person restraining her. Her eye's clouded, the rest of the fight seemed one sided.

Natsuo felt the same as she did in the ring. She didn't feel a burning passion or a fueling anger. It just felt empty, lacking in every aspect. She gave the final punch, effectively rendering her opponent unconscious. As usual, she ended the fight as the only one standing.

The sole winner, even in situations like this."Hmph, everyone is weak. So foolish.." She sighed as she stretched. She prepared exit the alley until she heard the shifting of fabric behind her. She turned to see that one of the girls she fought was still awake.

"Oh? Your endurance must be quite high to still be awake." The brunette attempted to stand, only to fall back onto the cold pavement. Natsuo turned and walked towards the girl, not minding when she stepped on the body of a defeated defeated girl could only look up a Natsuo with frustration.

Natsuo crouched down towards the girl, a crooked smile on her lips,"Oi, you done here? I wanna go home now. You still want to continue"? The girl spit on Natsuo's shoe,"I'll never submit to someone like you"!She frowned at the saliva on her black mary janes. She grabbed the girl by her hair.

"Oh? That's a good look you've got there. Full of passion and hatred. Keep it up, and maybe you could become strong like me." The girl cried out as Natsuo tightened her grip on her hair. "I-I won't become someone like you. I refuse"! She said through gritted teeth. Natsuo glared coldly. "Ah, wrong answer. Maybe I should give ya'a penalty"? The girl looked up with wide eyes.

In those eyes, Natsuo could see herself being reflected. As usual she saw the hints of fear in her victim's eyes and the reflection of her own dead gaze. Cutting off the stare, Natsuo shoved the girl's face towards her shoes."Your spit, clean it or else I'll make you", she ordered coldly. The girl shook her head,"Y-You're..an Oni..evil. I won't.."

Natsuo clicked her tongue, staring at the brunette with bored eyes. Just as Natsuo was about to take matters into her own hands, she heard a voice come from behind her. "Kanzaki-chan"? A familiar voice called."Tch, consider yourself lucky. Next time, you'll grovel for me."

She whispered into the girl's ear before standing. With a couple of swift punches to the temple, she rendered the girl unconscious. Wiping her dirty shoe on the girls hair, she turned to see Kuroko standing at the entrance with wide eyes.

The crooked smile she wore dropped to her usual cold expression. _You want to run don't you? I'm scary right? I can see it. That fearful look._ Kuroko seemed rooted to the spot, watching Natsuo approach with slightly wide eyes. She stood in front of him and smiled. "Ah! Kuroko! What're ya doing here? It's a bit late."

Kuroko was taken aback by how casual Natsuo was being in the state that she was in. Kuroko focused back on Natsuo's face instead of the horrendous scene behind her. "I'm just going to practice some basket.

I need to get better for High School." She laughed."Ah, practice..It's been a while since I practiced my fighting seriously." Kuroko felt some sense of dread as he witnessed Natsuo's face form into a cold grin, was the girl he met in the past an illusion?

"Well, that was a good workout." She breathed out as she stretched. Natsuo began to walk away from the alley."You just going to stand there or are we going? I'd like to see your strength." Kuroko took one more look at the alley before joining Natsuo's stride."I'm coming".

* * *

"For you to live so earnestly, I'm a bit envious. How can you.."?

* * *

"You want to go to Seirin"? Natsuo voiced with uncertainty. "None of my teammates are going there so, I have a chance to have a fresh start there." Kuroko responded. The two were currently conversing on the way to the basketball court.

Natsuo nodded thoughtfully." I see, Seirin is a pretty new school. It was built only a couple years ago, it's not a bad choice." "How about you Kanzaki-san"? Kuroko asked."I'm not sure. It has been recommended by my benefactors to attend Rakuzan. However, such a school does not suit me." She replied. "If ever feel uncertain, you can come to Seirin. I don't mind if it's Kanzaki-san coming." He suggested.

The two continued to walk in comfortable silence. "Can I ask you a question Kanzaki-san"? Kuroko suddenly spoke up. She nodded and looked at him expectantly."On the night we first met, how did you notice me"? He asked.

Natsuo gave him a confused look. "Notice ya? I don't know what you're trying to get at." "I have an exceptionally low presence. It's not often that others notice me so, you seeing me that night was a strange occurrence." Kuroko further explained.

"Oh, that makes sense. The reason I noticed you due to the type of fighting that I do. People with low presence are usually the strongest among fighters. I had to train myself to tune into the different wavelengths that others possess." Natsuo explained.

Kuroko nodded, satisfied with the answer. He felt like asking what type of fighting she does, but the look in her eyes made him decide against two approached the basketball court. Natsuo sat on a bench, tending to her cuts and bruises with a first aid kit from her bag.

Natsuo watched Kuroko begin to practice what he called "Misdirection" techniques. It seemed that he was apart of a strong team, one that has unrivaled strength. She moved the ice pack on her hand, the bruises from prolonged fighting were starting to show on her fists.

"Oi, Kuroko. Question..." She trailed off before jumping off the bench. Kuroko looked over in her direction."What is it Kanzaki-san"? She smiled at him earnestly. "Am I scary to you?"Kuroko stopped dribbling the ball and looked at her.

Her appearance to him now, seemed to be such a contrast from what he saw earlier. Instead of an intimidating fighter, the girl in front of him seemed harmless and anything other than scary. Her red sailor uniform looked tattered and pigtails were in a disarray. To Kuroko, Natsuo just looked like a very tired young girl.

"Kanzaki-san, Are you okay?"

Natsuo's face shifted into a surprised expression before hardening."Besides the bruises on my fists, everything seems to be fine".She said as she examined her hands. Kuroko shook his head. "Not that, are you feeling okay"? Natsuo stopped looking at her hands and gave Kuroko an empty stare.

She knew that he could see through her, his eyes just as piercing from when she first met him. Her eyes softened slightly. "I feel the same as always. I've gained some freedom ,but I'm still being weighed down by others." She sighed before laying flat on her back and closing her eyes.

Natsuo sighed contentedly as she felt the cold concrete cool her warm body. Kuroko crouched down next to her, the ball still in his hands. "Kanzaki-san isn't scary." He mumbled. Natsuo's eyes flickered open. "It seems that you're just processing my question." Her lips moved into a slight smile.

"Thank you Kuroko." She stared at the unwavering blue orbs in front of her. How can someone hold so much hope? Kuroko looked down at Natsuo."You're welcome Kanzaki-san." She suddenly got an idea. "Then, I'll show you something Kuroko. A way to get stronger." Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

"You want to help me get stronger, Kanzaki-san"?She gave him a confident look before nodding. Natsuo stepped back a couple of meters so she could ready herself. She closed her eyes and took her stance. "We'll be tossing the ball between each other, using our palms to push back.

This will help you learn to control the amount of force being channeled." Kuroko pushed the ball towards her with his palm. As it got closer to Natsuo, she returned it with equal force. "How's that"! Natsuo huffed proudly. "That was stronger than I expected."He flinched slightly. They continued to push the ball back an forth. As time went by, the two began to feel tiredness creep upon them.

Kuroko failed to hit it back and hurt is wrist. "Oh Shi- I mean, sorry Kuroko."Natsuo said as she went to examine his wrist. She hadn't expected him to tire so easily, Natsuo was a bit irritated with the boy's lack of stamina.

"It's fine, my stamina is really low." He replied as he let Natsuo examine his wrist. Natsuo stood up and grabbed the ice pack off the bench."Not that, you play basketball right? If you hurt your hands, you're useless." Kuroko nodded at her harsh remark. "You could be right. After all, I do need them for my dream." She looked at Kuroko curiously. "Dream? For basketball?"

"Yes, to become number one in all of Japan." He declared with unwavering conviction. Natsuo's lips twitched upward into a small smile, he seems to have regained his dreams since the last time she saw him. Her expression darkened for a split second, unsavory thoughts swirling about.

 _"That's not possible for someone weak like you."_ Is what she wanted to say. For some reason, she didn't want to tear down his dream, the words were stuck in her throat. She merely nodded. "Do you have any dreams Kanzaki-san?" He questioned.

Natsuo stiffened before turning her face away." Kuroko gave her a questioning look. "I won't laugh if it's considered to be strange." "I don't have any dreams". She mumbled. Kuroko furrowed his brows, thinking that he heard her incorrectly. _"I don't have any dreams"._ She reiterated with a stronger voice. Kuroko was surprised, but didn't make it known.

Natsuo suddenly felt tired, she noticed how Kuroko tensed at her words. She knew that statement would come back to bite her in the ass, but she didn't feel like dealing with it now."With that being said, I should probably leave now, a acquaintance is expecting me for dinner." She said before standing up and collecting her things. "See you, Kanzaki-san." Kuroko said with a short wave.

* * *

"You said that if anyone where to stand in my way, I should crush them. Then why do I feel like the one who was crushed"?

* * *

One could say that Natsuo had a complex about her height. Had she grown up around anyone else, she would have no problems with it. Yet, in the face of her long time acquaintance, possible friend, Murasakibara Atsushi, she felt like a tiny ant.

Although, she doesn't wish to become taller, she considered her height normal and the Murasakibaras as an anomaly. Natsuo gulped when she rang the door bell belonging to the house in front of her. As she expected there would be some time before anyone would answer the door and so, she braced her self for the impact to come,"Three, two, on-."

"Natsu-chaan! I missed you"! Murasakibara Kanako whined as she took the shorter girl into a bone crushing hug."Mfhg Hmphm." Natsuo tried to cry out as she began to be crushed by the older woman's chest. Using her strength, she managed to pry the girl off of her.

"I-Its nice to see you too Kanako-san." Natsuo greeted with a cough, feeling grateful for the strength she has. "I'm so glad you could make it for dinner, I can't wait to hear about your recent matches."

The older woman gushed. Natsuo followed the woman inside, taking off her shoes and placing them at the entrance. "Hm? Only you and Atsuhi are home right now"? She questioned, examining the shoe rack. "Yup! Everyone's a bit busy, so Atsushi and I are the ones keeping you company tonight. Kanako said.

Natsuo felt a breath of relief leave her lips, she wasn't in the condition to evade the prying questions of all of the Murasakibaras.

"I see, then there's no need to hold back on getting seconds then." Natsuo huffed. The sound of heavy footsteps alerted the two of the person coming down the stairs. "Oh, its Zaki-chin." Murasakibara came down the stairs, snack in hand. "Hey Atsushi, still as tall as ever." Natsuo grumbled before waving. He nodded. "Zaki-chin looks bad."

Kanko swatted her brother at his rude statement. "Atsushi." Natsuo waved it off, too used to the boy's oblivious words to take offence. "No, he's right. I was challenged by a couple of sewer rats who were easily taken care of.." She dismissed coolly. Kanako shifted, noticing the change of auras in the room.

"A-Anyways, we should go eat right"? The two teens nodded and followed Kanako to the dinning room. The silverware had been laid out in intricate patterns and the food was still steaming.

Natsuo wondered if Kanako was good at predicting arrival times or if she had the most impeccable timing. Natsuo took her seat in the guest chair while Kanako and Atsushi sat in their respective spots. Kanako shifted uneasily at the absence of the many members of the Murasakibara household.

The silence didn't seem to help either. Atsuhi didn't notice the tense mood and ate his food happily. Natsuo poked at her plate, Kanako decided to start conversation.

"S-So! H-How did your fight go last weekend"? Kanako asked abruptly. "Father cheated. It was a tie." Natsuo replied, her voice cold and her gaze turning steely. Kanako stiffened, she had never heard of Natsuo's father intervening between matches.

Kanako looked at the girl with a furrowed brow and wondered what kind of match it could have been to get such a rare outcome. "Cheaters should be crushed, even if it's Hido-chin." Atsushi drawled out lazily.

Natsuo looked up and smirked devilishly. " Yes, you're right. That's why I'm going to crush him." Kanako felt a cold chill run up her back as she felt the aggression rolling off the younger girl in waves. Feeling the need to change the subject, Kanako clapped her hands together.

"Why don't you too discuss your high school choices while I prepare some desert for us? Atsushi couldn't stop talking about going to school with Zaki-chin." Kanako ushered the two to the stairs. "Go on! You two are getting too gloomy! Go be kids er, teens!"

Natsuo smiled at Kanako's considerate nature. She stood from the table. "Hmph, well then, Atsushi-kun, lets go." Atsushi nodded. "Okay." Natsuo trudged up the stairs with Atsushi in tow. Opening the door to his room, she wrappers littered the floor and plates were stacked upon each other.

"What's wrong Zaki-chin? Aren't you going to go in"? Atsushi asked as he pulled a candy bar out from his pocket. The dark haired girl rubbed her temples, she could feel a headache coming. Pushing a stray hair out of her face, she looked at Atsushi with a fierce glare.

"We're cleaning this right now." Atsushi scowled at her. "I don't want to." Natsuo sneered at the taller boy. "This is not a choice ya' brat"! "Zaki-chin's accent is funny." Atsushi mumbled.

"Funny my ass! Don't change the subject, we're gonna' clean this right now"! She whined, stopping on the floor in frustration. "Zaki-chin, I'll crush you.." Atsushi said between bites of his candy. Natsuo swore she felt a vain pop, she tightened her fists. "Shut up, ya' shitty giant"!

Kanako flinched when she heard a loud thump from upstairs. She turned her attention to sound of someone stomping down the stairs. Natsuo came down with multiple garbage bags and a moping Murasakibara in tow.

Kanako sweatdropped at the two and resumed cleaning the kitchen. "If I have to clean your room again, I will break your legs."Natsuo grumbled while shoving the bags half her size through the front door. "Okay Zaki-chin." He dismissed impassively, knowing that she wouldn't hurt him, much.

Pushing the bags near the dumpster, she sighed tiredly. "You could have helped me ya-" "Zaki-chin." Atsushi interrupted. Natsuo turned towards him, confused by his abrupt interruption. "Yes"? Murasakibara stared at her with serous eyes.

"Come with me to Yosen." Natsuo froze for a moment. "What's gotten into you so suddenly Atsushi"? "I know why Zaki-chin is in trouble. I'm going to protect you from Hido-chin." He voiced with a surprising amount of conviction. "Atsushi.." She looked at him a determined gaze.

"No."

* * *

Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated a lot of my stories in a timely manner.

I've been having a really hard time these pasts few months, for those watching and waiting for me to update, Thank you.

I'm constantly trying a new writing format and am always doing edits/rewrites so please bear with me.

Reviews and constructive criticism are encouraged !

Fun Natsuo Fact of the day! :

Natsuo is 155 cm which converts to 5 ft. She also talks with a Fukuda dialect, she tries to hide it using Kansai.

(I'm taller than my own OC by so so much, I'm 179 cm (5'9) OTL. )


End file.
